Good copy quality of facsimile sent messages is dependent on signal to noise ratio of the telephone line. The speed of transmission is slowed down or stopped if the line is too noisy. Knowledge of the signal to noise ratio is critical and the earlier this is known, the earlier appropriate action can be taken and this can result in time savings of several seconds on every call.